ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Maximum
is a fighting video game developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is a sequel to . It is being released on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Sega Orion, PlayStation Flex and PC on TBD 2020 with a Nintendo Switch port coming out on TBD 2020. Synopsis When a TBD. Characters (*) - newcomer Playable *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - an intelligent kid who owns a secret laboratory inside his house. *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a muscular man who loves hot chicks. *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Billy' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Mandy' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a samurai who was sent into a dystopian future by Aku. *'Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Luck*' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Bonga who is the leader of The Face Paint'nimal Gang. *'Fifi*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Ben Tennyson' (also voiced by Tara Strong as a child and by Yuri Lowenthal as a teenager) - TBD *with Pounce Here or Unlockable, letting Green decide *'Finn "the Human" Mertens*' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - TBD *'Jake the Dog*' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a shape-shifting dog who is Finn's best friend. *'Mordecai*' (voiced by J.G. Quintel) - TBD *'Rigby*' (voiced by William Salyers) - TBD *'Gumball Watterson*' (voiced by Nicolas Cantu) - TBD *'Darwin Watterson*' (voiced by Christian J. Simon) - TBD *'Uncle Grandpa*' (voiced by Pete Browngardt) - TBD **'Belly Bag' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Steven Universe*' (voiced by Zach Callison) - a human/gem hybrid. *'Bigfoot*' (voiced by Seth Green) - a Bigfoot who serves as the leader of the Cryptids. *'Alien*' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson*' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Claire the Ghost*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Frank Woodson*' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Emma Woodson*' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'K.O.*' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD *'Victor*' (voiced by Diego Molano) - TBD *'Valentino*' (voiced by Sean-Ryan Petersen) - TBD *'Mao Mao*' (voiced by Parker Simmons) - TBD Unlockable *'Dee Dee*' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Monkey' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Cow and Chicken*' (both voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Ed, Edd and Eddy*' (voiced by Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Brian Drummond, respectively) - TBD *'Courage the Cowardly Dog*' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Hoss Delgado' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'The Scotsman' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Hogarth "Hoagie" Gilligan, Jr./Numbuh 2*' (also voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3*' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - TBD *'Wallabee "Wally" Beatles/Numbuh 4*' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Abigail "Abby" Lincoln/Numbuh 5*' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Champ*' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Spots*' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Gizmo*' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Rusty*' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Ami Onuki*' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Yumi Yoshimura*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Kevin Levin' (also voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Gwen Tennyson*' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula*' (also voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion*' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Miley the Mite*' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tashy the Tick*' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Mac' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bloo' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Cheese' (also voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Chowder' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kimchi' (voiced by C.H. Greenblatt) - TBD *'Flapjack' (voiced by Thurop Van Orman) - TBD *'Captain K'nuckles' (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) - TBD *'Tyler*' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Todd*' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Veronica*' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - TBD *'Petra*' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Reggie*' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum*' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Marceline Abadeer*' (voiced by Olivia Olson) - TBD *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King*' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Benson Dunwoody*' (voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'Anais Watterson*' (voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - TBD *'Mr. Gus*' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Pizza Steve*' (voiced by Adam Devine) - TBD *'Garnet*' (voiced by Estelle) - TBD *'Pearl*' (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) - TBD *'Amethyst*' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - TBD *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster*' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Mothman*' (voiced by Drake Bell) - TBD *'Chupacabra*' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Tyler Woodson*' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Enid*' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Radicles*' (voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey) - TBD *'Grizzly Bear*' (voiced by Eric Edelstein) - TBD *'Ice Bear*' (voiced by Demetri Martin) - TBD *'Panda Bear*' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD *'Tulip Olsen*' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Stella*' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD Bosses *'Space Ghost/The Tournament Master' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mandark*' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Him' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'The Red Guy*' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Benedict Uno/Father' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Vilgax' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *gags, Plank as a boss * *'Magic Man*' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Night Owl*' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD * Game modes *'Free Fight' * Synergy Reception Critical response received positive reviews from critics, being considered a major improvement from Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Praises were given for better controls, the return of most of the original voices rather than using soundalikes, fun story, TBD and lack of bad shows. Trivia *Unlike the original game, the only characters to be recast on it were Eddy since his voice actor has retired from acting in 2009 and Mac and Chowder since their voice actors are no longer children. * Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas